Math Problems
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Eren Jaeger doesn't like math. At all. Kazuto Kirigaya is expert on everything and anything about math. Probably because of his programming and technology background. So he offers the poor brunette mathematical help.


**Hey, guys! One of my best friends, Kiyoko, is absolutely obsessed with Kirito, and I've recently finished watching Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. Afterwards, I realized that Kirito and Eren have the same voice actor, then I looked up a couple of fanfictions, and **_**boom**_**. This masterpiece (notreally) was created. Haha. - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Sword Art Online.**

**WARNING: Eren and Kirito are the main pairing, A.K.A. boyxboy in here. If this isn't your cup of tea, please leave.**

**This will be a modern high school AU.**

* * *

><p><em>Studying at the Library<em>

Eren dislikes math with a passion. Like, seriously though. When are line graphs applicable, even once, in your whole lifetime?

He sighs in frustration, pressing his palm firmly into a tanned cheek. The chocolate-haired boy sits at a long table in a local library just a couple of blocks away from his house. Usually he'd be at his desk in his room studying, but with Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister, literally breathing down his neck...well, the brunette can't really concentrate.

His last chapter test wasn't very pretty with a huge red **73** branded onto the front of the paper—a sore sight to the eyes. Especially his parents'. Even a B-minus would've been great! If it weren't for that damn test, Eren would be a straight-A student. But there's that nasty B blemishing his perfect record.

Mikasa had chewed him out so many times about how "x is supposed to be on this side of the equation, Eren, not that side, how did it end up there?", which isn't exactly helping in his quest to conquer the mind-racking subject called math. And Armin sees no hope in getting the brunette to master trigonometry.

"I don't think that staring into space is going to put answers onto that paper," a boyish voice says, slight amusement present. Eren quickly looks up in surprise.

"Kazuto!" The dark-haired boy leans over the table, glancing over the brunette's killer number-induced homework.

"Need help?" Kazuto asks, ever the expert on anything and everything to do with mathematics. Probably because the boy is exceptional with anything and everything to do programming and technology—Kazuto is a total computer nerd.

"If I don't get help, I most likely am never going to finish this," Eren replies softly with yet another sigh following. The brunette's boyfriend takes a seat across from him with a soft laugh.

"What is it you're having trouble with?" Eren hands Kazuto the homework worksheet.

"Well, I finished most of the problems, but those need to be checked."

After quickly looking over the other boy's work (how Eren solved the problem and the answers he came up with), Kazuto gives him a strange look. Horrible at math, the boy says.

"Are you just saying you're absolutely terrible at math because of your test scores?" The dark-haired boy hands the brunette back his homework. "Because all those answers are correct." Turquoise eyes widen in shock, then narrow slightly.

"Please tell me you're not joking." After all, Kazuto is known for his sarcastic and witty remarks.

"Eren," dark, dark brown eyes look into his own, "I would ever joke about that. You're very intelligent—you just don't trust yourself, that's all." The brunette relaxes slightly, allowing a small smile to grace his handsome features.

"I'm kind of on my own, anyways. Mikasa takes studying to a whole different level of creepy, and Armin has had enough of explaining trig problems to me."

"Don't worry. I won't be a centimeter away from your face at all times, or get frustrated too easily. I'll work with you." Kazuto smiles, taking out a notebook and his pencil case from his messenger bag.

"Thank you." Eren looks slightly embarrassed.

"It looks like all you're having trouble with, besides trig, is study habits. Anything else?"

"Who invented math? Mikasa would love the pleasure of strangling him or her 'for making Eren's brain suffer when it should be treated gently'." Kazuto laughs silently, holding his stomach, not wanting to disturb the quiet peacefulness of the library.

"Well, unless she has a time machine to find the Greeks and beat them up, I don't think she can do anything about it."

"Oh, she'll find a way, somehow."


End file.
